


Everything is Super

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hospital, M/M, Super!Hoech, mention of Dylan's injury (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Tyler is allowed to be seen in the Superman suit, in front of people outside the production team and the wardrobe department. No one was allowed to get a look so far, but they're taking the lid off for a visit to a children's hospital ward. It just so happens that there's another place in the same hospital that Tyler has plans to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Super

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofie/gifts).



> Thanks to [Cofie's tweet prompt](https://twitter.com/Cofie_chan/status/744284360761802752) ;) Apparently Hobrien plot bunnies are my Kryptonite.

It’s the first time he’s allowed to wear the suit outside fittings. Tyler is still not used to it, but he’s thrown himself into it the same way he did into the cut off tops and the short-shorts before. When he’s in, he’s in, no matter the costume and no matter the body exposure, even if it would be nice to  _ not _ be reduced to only his image. 

Still, this is the  _ super _ suit. It has the cape and the ‘S’ and the right colors. It fits like a glove, but damn, Colton wasn’t kidding when he said it was warm. Tyler tries to stretch his legs a little, give the material some give so he can move easier, but it’s still stiff and in need of some wear before he’ll be able to do anything even remotely related to stunts in it. 

Thinking of stunts reminds him -- as it has for the past few months -- of Dylan. It doesn’t help that the smell of disinfectant and sound of medical equipment is surrounding him now. It’s promotion, they told him, and a way for him to get more comfortable in the suit before they start filming. When they told him he could stay in LA instead of going up to Vancouver, it was just the little thing that pushed Tyler into agreeing. 

“Psst!” 

He looks around for the source of the sound, and ends up looking down, as he probably should have first, considering the ward he is in. 

“Hi,” Tyler says, the friendly tone easier than the voice he’s planning to use for his new alter ego. 

“I know who you are,” the little girl says, hands on her hips and her expression as disapproving as a five year old could be. 

“Oh? And who is that?” 

He’s trying to keep the amusement out of his tone, but he knows he’s failing. The little girl’s face is showing just how much she isn’t amused by that, and she  _ scoffs _ as he tries to look apologetic. 

“You’re Clark,” she whispers like she’s divulging a state secret. “I know because  _ Kara _ told me.” 

Tyler manages to school his face into a serious expression, and he crouches down, almost tangling himself in the cape that’s still awkward to navigate around. 

“Well, since you know Kara, then I guess I can trust you,” he says, and then he glances around like he’s checking for anyone who could be listening in. 

The girl nods vigorously, and she points to her pyjamas that he now sees have the ‘S’ printed all over. He nods in understanding, and leans a little closer towards her, the smile on his face a little more fond than moments earlier. 

“Well then, I’m sure she also told you not to tell anyone, right?” Tyler asks, and the girl nods. “But are you going to tell me what to call  _ you _ ?” 

“I’m Nia,” she says, and then she goes on her tiptoes and stage-whispers, “I don’t have a super name yet, Kara said I’ll get it when I get better.” 

“She’s right,” Tyler nods solemnly. “It took a long time for me to get mine too.”

“I know,” Nia says with yet another scoff. “Lois Lane called you it first.” 

“She did,” Tyler agrees, nodding. “Have you met her too?” 

Nia levels him with a glare more serious than he’d expect from her, but he’s been around enough kids for it to be surprising. 

“I take that as a no,” he says when Nia doesn’t say anything. 

“She has more important news to cover,” Nia tells him, and Tyler feels like he’s being judged really hard. 

“That is true. But I have Mr. Olsen here to take some photos,” he says and points to Mehcad who just walked into the hallway where Tyler and Nia are talking. “So how about we go back in the lounge?” 

He’s barely standing again when Nia rushes past him and towards a surprised Mehcad, and questions about Kara and Supergirl are echoing around the hallway, not stopping until they’re all back in the visitor’s lounge. There, all the kids from the ward swarm around both Tyler and Mehcad, asking questions and happily posing for photos. There are a few shy ones, and Tyler comes up with wrapping them in the cape like he’s protecting them from the camera. Tyler’s ‘new friend’ Nia, of course, ends up requesting a photo where she’s holding him down on the floor and he’s trying hard to not burst out in laughter at her determination. 

“I think you’ll get your super name sooner than you think, Miss Nia,” he whispers into her ear like a secret, though he’s aware that at least the adults in the room can hear him clearly. 

Once the kids are ushered back to their rooms -- pouts and protests following them down the hall -- Tyler scribbles a few autographs for the doctors and nurses in the ward, poses for the obligatory photos, and then he excuses himself. 

Mehcad grins when Tyler mutters something about a stop he needs to make, but readily distracts not only the photographer but also Tyler’s agent. There’s a long coat that Tyler left in the empty room he was given to change, and he throws it on, trying not to scrunch the cape underneath it too much. He’s hoping the coat will distract everyone in the hospital from the parts of the costume that he kept on. 

It does work, and while he’s making his way across the building to another ward, there are only a few curious glances in his direction. It’s not all that busy though, so he slips past mostly unnoticed, and a little while later he’s gently tapping on the door of a room off the main hallways. 

“Come in,” he hears from inside, and he pushes the door open. 

“Did I hear someone in distress?” Tyler says, trying not to chuckle. 

“Hoooooly shit!” 

Dylan’s up before Tyler can even try to tell him to take it easy, and out of his bed before Tyler is even fully in the room. 

“Dude,” Dylan stares, and barely hesitates before he’s pushing the coat off of Tyler’s shoulders. “ _ Dude. _ ” 

This was why Tyler agreed to the hospital visit in the kids’ ward more than anything else. He knew that Dylan was in the same hospital for a follow-up appointment, and the chance to pay him a surprised visit was too hard to pass up on. 

“I know you were disappointed that you couldn’t make the costume fittings, so…” Tyler says, his voice trailing off as he watches Dylan take in the suit to the very last detail. 

“Holy.  _ Shit _ . Man.” 

The way Dylan punctuates each word brings a smile to Tyler’s face. 

“I take it the suit meets your approval then?”

“Well, it could just be your ass in the suit,” Dylan shoots back, making Tyler blush like it’s not the millionth time Dylan’s complimented something about his body. No matter how new it is  _ not _ , it always feels special though. 

“I guess I’ll be asking for extra angles from the back?” Tyler asks.

“Only if you want to distract everyone from the plot,” Dylan says, and he smirks. “The show is pretty awesome already, you better bring more than booty to the game.” 

“I don’t know, do you think I can?” 

There’s a laugh in the words, but also a hint of insecurity, because the project is, despite not being a lead or a big budget movie,  _ huge _ . And Tyler can’t quite shake the nerves about his own ability to pull it off. 

“If anyone can be both this,” Dylan says, waving a hand at the suit and cape, “and Clark Kent, with the adorable glasses and clumsiness, then it’s you.” 

“Are you saying I’m secretly a dork?” Tyler chuckles.

“Wait,  _ that _ was the secret?” 

They both laugh, and then Dylan insists on digging out his camera and taking selfies ‘as proof’, though he refuses to elaborate what exactly he’s trying to prove. Tyler’s own phone buzzes from the coat on the floor a little while later, and he frowns as he listens to his agent’s complaints about his disappearing act. Without saying where he is, he manages to talk his way into another few minutes. By the time he’s finished the call, Dylan is back on his bed though, legs swinging off the side, and the excitement of seeing the supersuit is quickly becoming colored with tiredness.

“I have to go,” Tyler says, and he walks to Dylan’s bed.

“Back to being Clark?” Dylan says, blinking to keep his eyes open.

“Just Tyler. That will have to do in real life,” he says, watching as Dylan heaves himself up on the bed and lies on the pillows. “And you, in the meantime, need to get back to recovering.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dylan tries to snark, but it comes out weaker than he clearly meant it. 

“Text me when the meds have worn off, okay?” Tyler asks, pulling his coat on again. 

Dylan just nods, and Tyler leans over to brush hair out of his face. 

“I’ll talk to you soon, Lois,” he says quietly, and leaves with the weak protests from the bed following him out of the room. 

He’s just made it back to the children’s ward, when his phone buzzes and he bursts into laughter as he reads the text message.

_ Call me Lois one more time, and you’ll see what Spiderman can do. _

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
